


Officer of the Law

by KatySummers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cop Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatySummers/pseuds/KatySummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is out one night when he spots a beautiful man sitting stiffly at the bar, and really, who can resist those eyes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer of the Law

**Author's Note:**

> I had this dream where Cas said to Dean, "I am an officer of the law." So, here it is. Half-assed and written in 30 minutes when I was supposed to be doing homework.

Dean huffed in annoyance at the price of his drink, and leaned back against the bar taking a couple swigs while looking over the throng of sweaty men dancing on top of each other, illuminated by colourful lights. It wasn’t all the time he let Gabriel drag him to places like this, but he and Kali broke up and he wanted a night out, so he thought, what the hell.

He normally didn’t swing for guys. There was the one time in Chicago almost a year back, but ever since he moved he had been too busy with his repair shop to hook up with anyone.

He nearly choked on his beer when he looked down the bar. There was a guy he could totally go for. He caught sight of a man with wild black hair and huge blue eyes sitting stiffly at the bar in a fucking trench coat. Dean threw back the rest of his beer and smirked as he made his way to him.

“Hey there,” Dean said smoothly as he strode up to the side of him. The man jumped a little and looked up at Dean questioningly for a second before his eyes went wide, and he blushed. Dean’s heart nearly stopped as those huge baby blues looked up at him and he almost lost it at the innocent blush. He laughed, “You okay? I didn’t mean to scare you or anythin’.”

He gave a hesitant smile, “I… don’t do this often. Or, really, at all…?” His voice was quite, but low and deep enough to hear over the pounding music and Dean was lost. This man was beautiful and sexy and his bed head and voice made his knees weak.

“Well that sure is a shame,” Dean flirted, and the man just nodded his head slightly and took a small sip of his beer. Dean felt like he was floundering. Normally chicks would be swooning by now. “Why don’t you let me buy you another drink?” He offered as a way to keep the conversation going. Dammit he wasn’t going to lose this one.

“I… already have one...” He said, confused. “Plus, I am not a huge fan of alcohol.”

“Oh, okay,” Dean said looking down at his scuffed boots. “I’m Dean by the way,” he added giving his most charming smile, even if he felt less than suave at the moment.

The man only nodded and gave a timid smile, “Castiel.”

Dean kept himself from commenting, not wanting to scare this man away. “Look, Cas,” he said, “You don’t really seem that comfortable, so why don’t you come out and get some fresh air with me, maybe talk a bit?” He put himself out there, and he really was hoping to not be turned down. Cas smiled a little and nodded.

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and maneuverer them through the crowd and out the side door to an alleyway off the main road. The chilly air made Dean shiver, and he realized he was still holding Cas’ hand. He quickly let go and turned toward him and smiled.

“So Cas, your boyfriend know you're here?” He laughed.

“I'm not in a relationship…” He trailed off.

“Whoa,” Dean stopped in his tracks, “Really?”

“I have… been focused on work most my life.” He said looking down.

“Whoa, well that sounds like no fun. What do you do?”

“I am a police officer,” he stated proudly, finally meeting Dean’s eyes.

“Wow, man, that’s great really,” he laughed, “Never really been on a cop’s good side I think. I run a little repair shop now though, y’know, carrying on the family business.”

“I am very proud of my word,” Cas said, and they lapsed into another awkward silence. That is until Dean noticed a bottle of spray paint lying on the ground a few feet away. Dean smiled and walked over to shake the can, still some left.

He looked at Cas giving him a curious glance, “You know what this means?”

“Recycling?” Cas asked, cocking his head to the side. Dean laughed hard before turning to the brick wall of the club and spraying the wall.

Cas gasped, “Dean,” he said glancing around. “That is vandalism.”

Dean laughed and looked over at Cas, offering the can, “Yeah, it’s fun, wanna try?”

“Dean,” Cas said sternly, his intimidating voice lost on his adorable pout, “I am an officer of the law.” Dean laughed again and finished his work, stepped back and admired his work. ‘God is Gay’ was written in big, yellow letters on the wall.

This was the exact moment a security guard threw open the side door.

“Oh, shit,” Dean said as he grabbed Cas’s hand and ran toward the main road.

“My apartment’s the next street over,” Dean heard Cas say as he took the lead and turned them sharply onto another empty road. Cas stopped in front of the building and looked over at Dean, both panting loudly, waiting to hear more from the stray bouncer. When none came, and Dean caught his breath a bit, he starting laughing, loudly. He laughed and Cas giggled a little, but when Dean kept laughing Cas joined in, and the two men laughed until they were cluting their sides, holding each other up to keep from falling.

When the laughter died down, they caught each other’s eye, and their smile’s faded a bit. Cas looked down, bashful, “Would you like to come inside?” he asked looking up at Dean, blue eyes filled with hope. Dean nodded and followed Cas inside and into the elevator.

Both men were silent, until Cas suddenly turned and looked at Dean seriously. Dean was about to comment, but Cas had already lunged in and pressed his lips softly to the taller man’s. He pulled back quickly and gasped, “I-I’m sorry.” He stuttered, but Dean gently pulled him close and kissed him quickly before he could apologize further.

“Never apologize for kissing me,” Dean smiled down at Cas brilliantly, loving the soft blush on his cheeks. Just then the elevator dinged and both men stopped out, Cas leading them to room 401.

o.0.O.0.o

Dean awoke to strong arms, and a soft warm breath blowing on the top of his head. He also heard the loud ringing of Led Zepplin coming from his cell phone. That must have been what woke him up, since he isn’t really an early riser. He didn’t want to wake Cas just yet, so he quietly slide out of Cas’s arms to reach is phone on the nightstand.

“Hello,” he whispered, answering the phone.

“Dean-o!” Gabriel’s loud voice came from the other end. “You disappeared on me last night! And you didn’t even call!”

“Oh, shit, man. I totally forgot!” Dean rubbed his hand over his face, totally worth it though.

“It’s all good man! Went home with some guy named Chuck, wow, and when they say the quiet ones...” Gabriel laughed, but Dean cut him off.

“That’s enough,” he said a little too loudly, and he felt Cas shift next to him.

Gabriel laughed a little harder then asked, “So who did you go home with last night, lollypop?”

“This guy, Cas,” said Dean almost dreamily. He really wanted to get back to bed, and back to Cas.

“No…” Gabriel said. “Nah…” he laughed. “Wait, no.” he said more serious, but he hung up. Dean shrugged and curled back up with Cas, who was slightly awake now.

“Who was that?” he mumbled in a rough voice as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s middle again.

“No one.” Dean said into Cas’s chest as he was ready to fall back asleep. That’s when he heard the ringing of another cell phone, this one just a normal ring.

“Get that,” Cas told Dean, and he huffed, but let go of Cas to grab the other phone on the nightstand next to his own. The ID read ‘Best Bro Ever’ so he just shrugged and flipped it open.

“Cas’s phone, Dean speaking,” he greeted roughly, and was shocked with yelling that sounded vaguely like ‘oh God, my brother, Dean!’


End file.
